Roane
Geography Roane is an island in the south east. It is mostly desert so droughts and famines are the most common problem for the people, rather than war and disease. There are four large rivers that support the island, named simply North, South, East and West. (These aren't shown on the map.) The capital, Khasii, is located near the river East and it grows most of its crops on the riverbank. There are two very small islands north of Roane that belong to the Roanan people. One of them is very mountainous, while the other is more like the island of Roane. The Rivers: North, East, South and West. Many of the Roanan cities are alongside these rivers, as they provide fertile ground for growing crops and supplies of water for the people to use. The rivers are used to trade with other countries because ships can travel down to bring goods to other places and back to the cities. Wildlife Near the rives plants grow that are found nowhere else on Ouran, like brightly coloured orchid flowers. There are cacti in the desert areas of Roane and many plants in the rainforests. Khesii Khesii is the capital city of Roane. The royal family have always lived there, in a huge palace (The Sand Palace) with nearly a hundred rooms. It is near the river east and there is a port leading out onto the river, where ships could bring trade out to sea. Near Khesii there is also the statue of Sahra, the King's deceased sister. The Roanan People Roanan people have naturally tanned skin. Their eyes ore often brown, gray, hazel or amber and their hair is usually brown and black or bright red. Ranks · Royalty · Nobility · Military Commanders/Officers · Priests · Soldiers · Civilians · Peasants · Servants No Ink Legal system The kings -or, less commonly, Queens- of Roane are responsible for creating and altering the laws. There laws are recorded in a book that the king keeps, though the priests and guard commanders also have the list. The laws in Roane are strict, and to enforce them guards patrol the streets, usually armed. The Guards will deal with most crimes themselves but in more severe cases, like murder or treason, the criminals would be brought to The Sand Palace. In most of Roane, as in many places, magic is banned because it was deemed too dangerous by the various Kings and Queens. In the few places that do allow magic, laws still exist telling people when the can and can’t use it, and what they can use it for. Dress The Roanan people tattoo themselves with coloured ink. The colour can show many thing, like which family they belong too or their rank. They often dress in bright colours, like red and blue. Their clothing is thin because of the temperature in Roane. People wear either sandals or no shoes at all. Jewellery is very popular in Roane, especially gold, and wearing bracelets and anklets is common. Nobles and Royals wear brightly coloured silk and lots of jewellery. Food/Cuisine Roanan food usually uses many different spices. Most of their food is imported because there are many things that they can’t grow in Roane’s desert-like climate. There are some fruits that can survive the heat and the foods that Roane grows are grown on the side of the rivers. The delicacies include fish and fruits that grow in the north of the world. Religion Since the reign of King Parahk, the Roanan people have only believed in two Ancients, Life (Atla) and Death (Traelos). Both Ancients are female and they have temples all over Roane. Princess Sahra is believed to be associated with these Ancients because very soon after her death a plague killed both of her parents and many people in Khesii. Important events in a person’s life, like marriage, must happen at, or near, a religions site. Roane has many temples and monuments that have been built over the ages. Some of the best known are the Roanan Palace, the statue of Sahra and various temples of Atla and Traelos. Relationships The Arts Roanan art is usually in the form of constructions, like ornately decorated building and statues. This is because they are far more symbolic to the people and they cannot be destroyed as easily as other forms of art. Their tattoos are a form of art in themselves, as everyone chooses their own designs and patterns. They make music with small stringed instruments. Architecture One of the greatest buildings in Roane is The Sand Palace, the palace that houses the royal family. The houses themselves are usually large. Education Military/warfare Most of the army is made up of Roanan mercenaries or soldiers who have been trained to fight. Language Economy and Trade Roane usually trades inks, spices, silks and clothing, and jewellery with the other countries on Ouran. They trade for weapons and armour. Technology History Notes See also: Roane ruling family